DARREN SHAN - cirque Du Freak - Vampire's Assistant A GAY STORY
by gummymadman
Summary: A Gay Love Story Between Darren And Sam :) Which i RETYPED From Memory From the Vampire's assistant :) xx


Darren Shan.

I Saw Sam run from the wolf man, jumping over tree trunks and dodging tricky obstacles. Sam wasn't screaming, he was too clever to scream because he knew that if he did he'd just annoy the wolf man even more. He ran down to the hill near train tracks which we recently visited and jumped down. The wolf man jumped down seconds after. By all means I should have been able to run straight past the wolf man and save Sam Grest from the evil thing and all would be OK. If only I wasn't weak, if only I had actually drank human blood. Eventually I jumped down the hill and landed on the train tracks. I looked around and could see nobody. There was no sight of Sam, or the wolf man. I crept over to the hut we were in the day before, the one I almost died in, the one Sam saved my life in. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, the wolf man could be anywhere near, and ready to prance at me and that would be the end of Darren Shan. I got halfway to the hut when I spotted Sam kneeling behind a hut with the bushes scratching at his back. 'Sam!' I yelped. Sam swung his head around furiously and put his index finger up to his lip as if to say 'shush'. Luckily no wolf man jumped out or even heard. I crept over to Sam and hugged him tightly. I looked into his eyes and he looked terrified. I hated it so much and I wanted to make his feel safe. Feel loved. I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheeks slowly, then I looked into his eyes again, he was smiling. So I leaned in again and kissed his lips once, and then again, and then it was constant. Twisting our heads in synchronization, our tongues wrestling in our mouth. I start gripping the back of his neck, as he grips onto my hair. It was amazing, for the first time since I joined Cirque Du Freak, I feel in love. I lowered my arms to his torso and started rubbing. Then he lifted my shirt. I leaped back and addressed the fact the wolf man was still looking for us, the Sam chuckled softly. 'He ran past me before you came, I was watching him run into that forest over there just before you spotted me.' He pointed over to the opposite direction I came in. 'You knew we were safe this whole time?' I was shocked and felt tricked, although I was joyful that we could continue with our moment. I playfully pushed him and then he gazed into my eyes. We slowly leaned forward again, this time he stopped me. 'There's a mattress in this hut here. I saw it when I was hiding.' Sam stated, then got grip of my hand and led me to the door. As he forced the door open, dust fell from the frame. We giggled and continued. I threw him onto the mattress and he took his T-shirt off as I ripped my shirt off, which made me look like less of a pirate. Then I kneeled over him, shuffling forward. I leant down and started kissing his chest, and I slowly made my way up to his face. First his cheeks, then his lips. I stroked his chest as we swapped saliva. Then I lifted up for breath, and moved down to undo his belt buckle. I watched him as my hands fiddled with the buckled. I unzipped his trousers and BANG. The door flew open and there stood in the doorway was Evra, and behind him stood Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall. Sam and I froze and the three men stood in the doorway, jaws dropped, eyes widened. I leapt off of him and threw the nearest T-shirt on. Unfortunately it was the wrong one. But it didn't occur to either of us at the time. 'What were you doing?' Evra Asked. He had a frown on his face as if he had been lied to, or as if our friendship was a hoax. 'We just… it was…. I didn't mean to.' I stuttered, terrified of what everyone will think of me. Sam swung his head 'round. 'What do you mean, _you didn't mean to_?' Sam's face was scrunched up and his eyes were squinted. 'So everything just was all a joke? You were messing about?' Sam's eyes started leaking. 'Darren, I love you.' I ran off into the woods where the wolf man had trailed off to. I planned to climb up the tallest tree and jump off, regardless of how weak I was. But I came to the tallest tree and began to climb. I was half-way up when I saw him. There he was laying down, the wolf man. I leaped back down and as I did my leg snapped to the force of the ground. I instantly gasped in pain though I was focused on the wolf man. I limped towards him and shouted. 'Hey you, you ugly mongrel!' I tried to tease him so he launched for me but instead he slowly turned his head and crawled in my direction. i looked down and realized I was wearing Sam's T-shirt. I sniffed the shirt and smiled. Those three words he said to me made the biggest impact I could think of. I loved him, but I was too afraid to tell anyone. I thought of Sam so much in them 10 seconds and I heard a voice saying 'Darren, where are you?' so I turned quickly, nobody but the wolf man was in sight, he was still far away walking at a slow pace. I ignored it and thought of Sam again. 'Darren it's me, Mr. Crepsley I'm in your mind.' I gasped and paused. 'Remember when I told you that you couldn't telepathically speak to other vampires. Well I lied. You couldn't until you were in true love.' I smiled, knowing that Sam and I were true lovers, I turned around about to turn to go back to Sam and…

My life flashed before my eyes, all my memories came back. Me and my family, me and Annie, me and Steve Leopard, me and Football, the Cirque Du Freak, me and Madam Octa, me and Evra, me and Sam, Me and R.V (Reggie Veggie). All my memories and friends flashed before my eyes, but my last memory, was with Sam at the hut.

'NO! He's dead!' Sam ran up to the remains of Darren and started hitting the wolf man begging him to stop gnawing at his body. Then it was that moment when Mr. Crepsley ran up to the wolf man, snapped his neck and threw him against the tree. Darren's hand twitched, 'He moved.' Sam cried! Hovering over my body. 'He doesn't have long, let me see him.' Mr. Crepsley replied. 'No, he's is mine and I want his last moment to be with me.' Mr. Crepsley understood and walked off. 'Darren, I love you. If you can hear me, then I love you.' Sam leant over, kissed Darren on the lips, then Darren bit.


End file.
